Sirius's Son
by Nimbus1999
Summary: Young James Lupin is the son of Sirius Black, but has kept it a secret. However, with his father's escape from Azkaban, the secret becomes a hard one too keep. Starts in the Third Year. Ron and Dumbledore Bashing!
1. Chapter I: Escaped Prisoner

Author's Note: This is the first chapter of my first story. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Escaped Prisoner

James Lupin was eating breakfast in the living room when the daily copy of _The Daily Prophet_ arrived. He dropped the paper when he read the headlines:

 **Mass Murderer Sirius Black Escapes from Azkaban**

"Moony!" James shouted. Remus Lupin walked in. He stared at the boy. The thirteen-year-old was fairly tall, yet lanky. His hair was brown like his father's, but he kept it short, with the front pushed back. He had had bright, electric blue eyes. Remus adopted James after his mother's murder and father's arrest.

"What is it, James?" James handed him the paper. Moony's jaw dropped. He stood there silently for a moment before saying, "James, it might be best keep our findings to a secret." Over the past year, Remus and James have been investigating Sirius Black's case, and why there was no trial. They have been putting the pieces together, and everything hinted that Sirius was innocent.

James frowned. "We can't just stand by and let the Ministry handle this. They'll kill him without thinking twice."

"The only problem with that is they have to catch him first."

"That won't be too hard, figuring he likely doesn't have a wand."

"You underestimate him. He'll survive."

"How long?"

"Long enough."

James finally gave up. "Just promise me you won't tell anyone," said Remus.

"Okay, fine," James said, his head down.

"Hey, don't you worry. We're going to find out every detail. We will know if he was guilty or not before they catch Sirius," said Remus, reassuringly

"Okay, Moony," replied James, and off he went.

(Around the same time, the Leaky Cauldron)

"Harry, can I have a word with you?" a red haired, freckled Arthur Weasley asked Harry Potter. He guided the young man to a corner, where they were alone. "Harry, what do you know about Sirius Black?"

"Just that he was arrested for murder and now escaped from Azkaban. Why"

"Sirius Black was a follower of You-Know-Who. He thought himself to be second in command. The night when You-Know-Who failed to kill you, he went on a rampage. It is likely that Black will come after you."

Harry was stunned. Arthur kept going, "Just promise me one thing: that you won't go looking for him."

Harry replied, "Why would I go looking for someone who's going to kill me.

The next day, James and Remus found a compartment and sat down. Five minutes later, Hermione, along with Harry and Ron, walk in. "James! Good to see you! Mind if we sit with you and…"

James smiled. "Good to see you three, too. You are welcome to sit in here, and this is my step-father. He's going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. I see it didn't him long to fall asleep. He's not a morning person."

Ron chuckled, "It's already eleven o'clock."

James smiled, "Still too early for him."

After they finished laughing it became quiet, and was quiet most of the way. Then the train stopped. Everything grew cold. Everything became gloomy and dark. Then, the compartment door opened, and Harry was on the floor in a matter of seconds. "HARRY!" Ron, Hermione, and James shouted. Remus woke up then, and cast a patronus, forcing the dementor out of the compartment.

Harry woke up a half hour later. Everyone in the compartment explained what happened. "When the dementor came in, who was screaming?" Harry asked. All four looked confused. "Harry, no one was screaming."

The rest of the day went smoothly, besides Draco taunting Harry about fainting. Fred and George were already planning a way to shut him up.

After the feast, Professor Dumbledore warned about the dementors guarding Hogwarts until Sirius Black is caught.

"Why is this news—"

"We already have Snape," the Fred and George said. Everyone around them laughed.

* * *

Author's Note: Next chapter I will explore the school life of James and may have some discussion about Sirius Black


	2. Chapter II: Two Blacks in the Castle

Author's Note: Here is Chapter II of this series. Please leave a review with any suggestions or ideas. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter II: Two Blacks in the Castle

James was walking with Neville to their last class of the day: Transfigurations. The two had been shunned by most of the school last year when they insisted Harry wasn't the Heir of Slytherin. Ever since then the two had become close friends.

"Why do we have to have McGonagall as the last teacher of the day," said Neville. "I mean, I like her, but she can put you to sleep."

"Just be thankful it isn't Snape." Neville shuddered at the thought.

"I know. He seems to be attacking you and Harry more often, lately."

"Probably just your imagination, figuring he taunted us with every spare breath he had in the first place. Remus mentioned that Snape despised Harry's father, James, and himself. I wouldn't put it past him to hold a grudge to the next generation. Let's not forget how he's not exactly caring for you, either"

"That's everyone, though."

"Not any other teacher. Not me. Not Harry. Not Hermione."

"Could you name any others?" James was silent.

"See what I mean," Neville continued. "There's a handful that don't ridicule me, but everyone else thinks I'm no better than a squib."

"Those handful of people are the ones who count, though. Come on, Transfiguration is right around the corner.

They entered the classroom. They had Transfiguration with the Slytherins, like they did all other core classes. Draco Malfoy looked like he was about to make a remark, but held his tongue. He has been hesitant to speak ever since Fred and George managed to glue his mouth shut. It took Madam Pompfrey two days to get his mouth open.

Other than the fact that Ron accidentally transfigured his rat, Scabbers, into a goblet the class was uneventful. On the way back to the Gryffindor Common Room they were joined by Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hey James. Neville. Have you he— what's going on?" asked Harry. There was a big crowd surrounding the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

"The Fat Lady's gone!" said a voice closer to the scene. The group saw Dumbledore push his way though. After a few minutes, they were able to locate the Fat Lady.

"What happened to you?" asked Dumbledore.

"It was the one they all talk about. Sirius Black"

The entire area was in an uproar.

"How the hell did Sirius Black get in the castle?" Harry asked. Neville, James, and Hermione shrugged.

"Silence!" shouted Dumbledore. "Everyone, proceed to the Great Hall. You will sleep there tonight."

"There is no sign of Black. It is safe to say that he has left the castle," Harry overheard Professor Snape say.

"Ah. Well, at least the kids are safe, now," replied Dumbledore.

"Yes, but should Potter be warned, or young Black?" This confused Harry. As far as he knew, there was no Black in the castle, now that Sirius left. Who could the other Black be?

"Perhaps, but now is not the time. Let them rest," Dumbledore concluded.

The next day, Harry was sitting next to Ron and Hermione in the common room. "Guys, we need to talk."

"What is it, Harry?" said Hermione.

"Last night, when we were all supposed to be asleep, Snape had a conversation with Dumbledore."

"And?"

"Snape mentioned something about another Black, a younger one."

"That's impossible. Sirius is the last Black, besides Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy," Ron jumped in.

"Wait. Malfoy? You mean Draco's mother?" asked Harry.

"Exactly," said Ron.

"Snape couldn't have been talking about Draco though. His father was a Death Eater. They would've been friends," Hermione concluded.

"I guess, but then who was Snape talking about?" replied Harry.

"I don't know, Harry," said Hermione. "But be prepared." Harry nodded.

"Enough talk about that, let's talk about something important. The match against Slytherin is this week!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione hit him with a book.

"Really, Ron?" said Hermione.

"Just trying to lift the tension. Anyways, who is starting at Chaser for you guys?" It was a popular question throughout Gryffindor House. There was Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, who were guaranteed to play. Then Wood had the choice between Alicia Spinnet and James Lupin.

"Well," began Harry. "Angelina and Katie are guaranteed to play. I'm guessing Wood is going to play James because he is more physical and creates more plays for Angelina and Katie. That is likely what Wood will want against Slytherin. Alicia will likely play against Hufflepuff, and either would do fine against Ravenclaw."

"What about Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?" Harry spun around, startled. It was James. "Sorry, I was on my way to Remus's office, and I overheard."

"It's fine, James. Ron asked who's going to play against Slytherin, and I gave my prediction for the season," Harry responed.

"I see, so what do you think exactly?" Harry began to fumble. He had a loss of words. He didn't want to tell James he might only play one game if that, even though James knew it was a possibility. James seemed to catch on, and chuckled. "It's okay, Harry. Getting beat by Alicia is no insult, by any means."

Harry let out a sigh of relief. "You know, I actually think you're going to play this weekend."

"Oh that's, good. We'll see. Just make sure you catch the snitch before they annihilate us."

Hermione was very confused. "James, I watched you guys practice. You guys look like you have the best team."

"Thank you, Hermione. I believe we do have the most talented team, but those Nimbus 2001s the Slytherins use kill us. The only person who could keep pace with them is Harry. We'll give them a run for their money, but it'll be a matter of time until the floodgates open." Hermione nodded. "Anyways, I'm going to get going. See you later, guys." With that, James left.

Harry turned back around and saw Ron grimacing. "What's your problem?" Harry asked.

Ron looked and said, "You just gave him another reason to be the arrogant bastard he is. There's a reason his only friend is the squib." Hermione immediately left for the girl's dormitory.

Harry looked upset. "I'm his friend, and if you didn't notice, he had a lot of friends in first year. I was, and still am, the reason he doesn't have many friends now. Last year, he, unlike you, defended me. He fought with everyone that was saying I was the heir of Slytherin. Otherwise, he'd still have many friends." Hermione returned in the middle of Harry's rant.

"Ron, read this." Hermione shoved a dictionary to his face. "That, is the definition of arrogance. That is not James. James praised his opponent. Not once has he ever said he was better than Alicia, or anyone at anything. He allows his performance to decide the truth."

Ron sat there, "Fine, he's not arrogant, but, Harry, you lost all of your friends last year, and most of them are your friends again. Why didn't that work for James."

Hermione piped in again. "James seems to have trust issues. He though most of them were his friends last year, and they shunned him when he stood by Harry. I think he lost all confidence in everyone. I think the only people he trusts are Neville and Harry."

"There, you go, Ron," Harry said, "So what exactly is your problem with James?" Ron said nothing and walked away.

"Hey, Remus?" James asked. They were in Remus's office, looking at twelve year old editions of _The Daily Prophet._

"What is it, James?"

"Where did they bury Pettigrew's body?"

"There was no body."

"What do you mean?"

"To this day, they have not found Peter's body. They only found a finger."

"How about the twelve muggles?"

"Yes. Those bodies were found."

"How were their deaths determined?"

"Simple killing curse. Why?"

"Could you think of a spell that would basically remove most of the body of one person?" Remus sat back and thought for a moment. _We may be on to something. There isn't a spell that I know of, and my spell range was greater than Sirius's,_ he thought.

"I don't believe so, James," Remus finally said.

"This might be a lead. There is no possible curse to remove the body, and Sirius was arrested on the scene. That means he wouldn't be able to get rid of the body, meaning Peter Pettigrew did not die that night!" James finished, grinning widely.

Remus though about it. "You may be right, James. You just may be right."

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you for reading. Chapter III will be coming soon.


	3. Chapter III: Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Author's Note: Here is Chapter 3. Please leave suggestions and reviews! They're very helpful! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter III: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

Quidditch practice the week of the Slytherin matchup was brutal. The Gryffindor team practiced for four hour each night for five days.

"Hey Harry! If a rogue bludger doesn't kill you this year, Wood might!" James shouted from across the pitch on the eve of the game.

"Lupin! Get your head in the game! You could make jokes afterwards," Woods yelled. James just made a sarcastic salute and continued his Chaser drills.

After three hours ran by, Wood shouted, "Everyone on the ground!" The team flew to the ground and landed.

"Wood"

"We're not going to complain"

"But you're an hour early"

"Did a bludger hit your head?"

Wood looked at them with a look of both amusement and anger. "Guess what Weasleys. Believe it or not, you're not done today. Everyone, the Hufflepuff Keeper, Herbert Fleet, has agreed to help us for the remainder of the practice. Apparently, he hates Slytherin as much as I do. So, here's what we're going to do. A four on four scrimmage. On my team, Angelina and Alicia will be the chasers with George as the beater. Katie and James will be the chasers, with Fred the beater, on Fleet's team. The game is to one hundred points. Fleet and I will switch teams when one team gets to fifty. Harry, you get the rest of the day off. Go back to Gryffindor and rest. The rest of you get ready. Also, I want Alicia and James guarding each other."

Harry, relieved, began his return to Gryffindor. _Thank Merlin,_ he thought.

James was lined up next to Katie, ready to begin the scrimmage. It started, and Katie won control of the quaffle. As the game wore on, it became clear that having Wood on the Angelina and Alicia's team was a big help for them. James and Katie had fewer turnovers and more shots taken, but were losing 40-30. James forced eight turnovers and was wearing Alicia out. Then Angelina managed to score her fourth goal, making it 50-30. The whistle blew, and Wood switched with Fleet. The rest of the game was controlled by James and Katie. James contributed five assists to Katie and scored two himself in the 70-10 run to end the game.

"Excellent," said Wood as they all landed. "Thank you, Fleet. I appreciate your help. Let me know if your team needs anything," he continued as the Hufflepuff was making his way off the pitch. "You guys all played great. Now get some rest. Lupin. Spinnet. I'd like to have a word with you two."

James and Alicia both followed silently, knowing what this was about. "Before I tell you who's starting tomorrow, let me make this clear: whichever of you starts tomorrow is not guaranteed to start the other two games. Is that clear?" After both nodded, Wood continued. "Good. Now, James, I need you style of play to frustrate Montague and Warrington. So, you are starting tomorrow. Alicia, keeping working. I don't know who I'm going to play against Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw yet. Both of you can go." James and Alicia began their trek to Gryffindor Tower together in silence.

It was Alicia who finally spoke. "Congratulations."

James didn't know what to say. He didn't want to upset her, but he couldn't just ignore her. "Thanks. You put up a hard fight.," he finally said. Alicia seemed to pick up the notion that he didn't want to talk about and just nodded in silence. James couldn't help but notice that she seemed upset.

They arrived in the Gryffindor Common Room and split up. Alicia went to her dormitory and James went and sat next to Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Harry seemed to be dozing off.

"I watched you practice today. Good job," said Hermione, trying to start a conversation.

"Thank you. I like our chances tomorrow."

"So, who's the third chaser?" asked Ron.

"I am," replied James softly.

"That's great!" said Hermione.

"Yeah. I feel bad for Alicia, though."

"I understand," said Hermione. "She's a great player."

"I know. Oh well, I know I shouldn't dwell on it but it bothers me."

Just then Neville walked in. He was about to sit down when Ron piped in. "Who said you could sit with us, you squib?"

James replied, "What is your problem?"

"Nothing. Just that a squib is not worthy to be at Hogwarts, let alone in Gryffindor. If it wasn't for his parents being mentally insane, Dumbledore wouldn't feel sorry and would've refused this kid entrance."

Neville had a hard time maintaining his composure. He reached for his wand, but decided best to leave Ron be. Neville ran up to his dormitory instead.

James was furious. "What was that? You're lucky he has more self-control than me. Otherwise, you would have knock cold five seconds after you made that claim." James began walking towards the dormitory. "And by the way, Neville is ten times the wizard you will ever be." With that James left the common room.

The argument woke Harry up. "What happened?"  
"The squib just walked in and insulted me. Naturally, the prat Lupin defended him and yelled at me," Ron claimed.

"Ron! What's wrong with you?" Hermione began, distraught. "You insulted Neville, claimed his parents were insane, and all James did was protect him."

Harry heard enough. "Ron, one more insult to James and Neville and you'll regret it."

"Oh, so now you're taking the squib's side over your best friend?"

"Watch it, Ron. I mean it."

The twins were heading their way. Hermione walked over and led them in another direction.

"Why?" asked Ron innocently.

"Why? What has Neville ever done to you?" asked Harry. Ron sat there.

It was then that Fred and George came over.

"Hey Ronniekins," The said simultaneously as they picked Ron up from the shoulders.

"Let's go"

"On an adventure."

"What do you think, George? Drop him in front of Snape's office or off the Astronomy Tower?"

"Excellent ideas, Fred. I think Ronniekins needs to suffer."

"Snape it is," said the twins together. They left, towing a frightened Ronald to the dungeons.

Harry watched laughing as Ron struggled to shake the twins grip on him before heading to bed. He'll find out what happened soon enough.

James arrived in the Great Hall the next morning with Neville. "Hey Neville?"

"What James?"

"Have you seen Ron since last night?"

"No. Didn't really look, but no. Why?"

"No one has saw him. He was last seen being carried out of the common room by the twins." Neville chuckled.

"Serves him right. Why does he hate me?"

"I don't know. He's not exactly fond of me, either. Here comes Harry. Hey, Harry. Ready to beat Slytherin today?" Harry took a seat next to them.

"Yeah. I have a good feeling."

"That makes two of us. Are you coming to watch the game, Neville."  
"I will," replied Neville. "I'd like to see a bludger hit Malfoy today."

"That's the spirit," James and Harry said together.

"James, we should get going. You know how Wood feels about people being late," Harry said.

"True. Alright, I'll talk to you later, Neville." With that the two left.

When James and Harry arrived at the Gryffindor locker room, they found everyone laughing hysterically. "Ok, what's going on?" they both asked.

Fred and George got up to talk. "You see, Fred and I"

"Wait, you're Fred"

"No, I'm George"

"I don't think so"

"Okay, Forge and I"

"After your fight with him last night"

"Drug him down to the dungeon"

"We were about to give him Jelly-Legs when he fainted."

"We didn't want to mess with him that bad"

"So we devised a different plan

"He woke up dangling"

"From his feet"

"From the Astronomy Tower"

"Then we put a jar of spiders on him."

"I'm afraid Gryffindor's not winning the House Cup this year"

"But I"

"We"

"Believe it was worth it."

James and Harry were dying. "Dude, you got to put that memory in a pensieve," said James.

"DO IT!" Everyone said at once.

"Okay, calm down everyone." It was Wood. "We got a game to win."

"The game started on the wrong foot for Gryffindor. Slytherin got the ball first and Bole smacked the Bludger at Wood as Flint shot, making it 10-0. Flint stole a pass from James to Katie and scored again. Within a minute, Slytherin was up 20-0. Angelina had the quaffle when Flint and Warrington double teamed her. James quickly flew behind. Angelina lateraled it to him and James launched it to Katie, who was wide open, who scored.

Harry was high above the action, with Malfoy gently gliding behind him. Harry watched as James flipped his broom to steal Montague's pass. James avoided Flint before passing to Angelina, who scored. Harry was impressed. Gryffindor was up 80-60. Wood was blocking everything that came his way. Montague and Warrington haven't been a factor, as Katie and James shut them out.

That was when Harry spotted the Snitch. It was flying very low in the middle of the pitch. He veered down. Malfoy followed.

James was having a great game, he just stole the quaffle from Montague again and was racing towards the Slytherin goals. That was when he saw that Harry was on a collision course with him. He flipped and turned up to avoid him, but then collided with Malfoy. James was tossed up from his broom. He saw Angelina alone on the other side of the pitch and launched the quaffle in her direction. He was then barely able to grab back on to his broom with one hand, dangling. Malfoy wiped out in the dirt. All the Slytherins considered James out for the play, so they went to guard Angelina and Katie.

James dangled for a few seconds before using his legs to propel him up towards his broom. He managed to get back on his broom. Katie was double teamed near the goals when she saw James flying on the opposite side. She passed it, and it was perhaps the easiest goal scored in the game, which tied it at 90.

A few seconds later, they, "HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

The party Fred and George threw that night was massive. Every Gryffindor attended, and so did a lot of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. James and Neville were with Harry and Hermione. "Great Party, isn't it?" asked James.

"Definitely," said Neville and Harry.

"It is a great party, don't get me wrong, but I don't understand why you would throw a big party because you won a game of quidditch," Hermione said, confused.

"Because it's Slytherin. We beat Malfoy and that's worth celebrating," James said. Hermione seemed content, and they went back to celebrating.

"Have a seat, Mr. Weasley," Albus Dumbledore said to Ron. Ron, Dumbledore, and Snape were in the Headmaster's Office as the other Gryffindors were partying. "Tell me what's going on."

Ron began his side of the story, on how Lupin and Longbottom mocked him and when he tried to fight back, Harry backed Lupin instead of himself.

"So, Harry is becoming closer to Lupin, correct?" Dumbledore asked. Ron nodded. "Very well then, I can fix that. Severus, it wouldn't be a bad idea to let James's little secret slip next Potions class."

"Of course, Headmaster."

* * *

Author's Note: That's it for now. Next Chapter is when the events start to unfold. Once again, thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter IV: James Remus Black

Author's Note: Here is Chapter 4. Please leave a review with suggestions. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter IV: James Remus Black

James and Neville were in the Great Hall for breakfast. "Okay, let's go over some of this before we have to face Snape," Neville said to James. Potions was in an hour and it was one of their worst subjects.

"Okay," said James, while opening his textbook. "What is the cure for many poisons?"

"A…..gilliweed?"

"No. It's a bezoar." They went on for about ten more minutes, when James finally lost his patience. "To hell with this. I'm eating."

As James began shoveling down food, his copy of _The Daily Prophet_ arrived.

 **Sirius Black In Hogsmeade!**

 _There have been seven sightings of Sirius Black in Hogsmeade in the last few days…"_

James crumpled up the paper. _Great, he's going to get himself caught,_ he thought.

"Are you okay?"

James finally looked up at Neville. "Yeah, I'm fine. Deep in thought." Neville seemed content with that answer. They finished breakfast and headed down to Potions. They caught up with Harry, Hermione, and Ron on the way down.

"Well, isn't it nice to see friendly faces on the Highway to Hell?" James said with a chuckle.

"Sure is," replied Harry. "Thank Merlin we only have this class two times a week."

"Amen"

"Guys," Hermione jumped in, "Why is Snape standing outside the classroom today?"

Before any of them could answer, Snape was rushing towards them. "Potter, get behind me."

Harry looked confused, but did as he was told. Snape had his wand pointed at James. "Not one step, Black," he barked.

James paled, and stood frozen. The rest of the group was in shock. "Professor, you can't believe him to be a Black, can you?" Neville asked.

"Longbottom, I promise you his name is James Remus Black, son of Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon."

It was Ron who spoke up. "I knew it! You were playing James the whole time. You just wanted to lure him into a trap and kill him!"

"I suggest you leave, Mr. Black," said Snape. James nodded and slowly walked away.

 _What the hell just happened,_ James thought. He walked towards Remus's office.

"We have a problem," James said as he entered.

"What's the matter, James?"

"The poor excuse for a potions professor just ratted me out."

"What did you do?"

"I did nothing. Let's just say by the end of the day, everybody will believe I'm Mass Murderer, Jr." Remus just stared for a moment.

"Well," Remus began, "How did Snape find out?"

"I don't know. As far as I know, the only people who were aware were you, McGonagall, and Dumbledore."

"You know I'd go swimming with those mermaids in the lake before I said anything."

"I know, and McGonagall would prefer never talking to Snape, so I don't think she would say anything."

"James, are you telling me Dumbledore spoke?"  
"Yes." There was a long pause. "Moony, could I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"What exactly happened the night Voldemort tried to kill Harry?"

"James, I don't know all the details. Dumbledore kept me as far away as possible. Ask Professor McGonagall. She was there. After, I mean."

"Okay. I think I will," James said. "Thanks, Moony." James got up and walked out.

"No, Mr. Weasley, I will not expel Mr. Black for simply being the son of a murderer," McGonagall was sitting in her office with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Why not, Professor? He's a danger to Harry."

"That's enough Mr. Weasley. I haven't seen any reason to think that Mr. Black would harm Mr. Potter here. In fact, I'm inclined to believe he would protect him."

"That's absurd! You can't possibly believe such a thing."

"I do not tolerate backtalk, Mr. Weasley. Five points from Gryffindor." There was a knock on the door. "Come in." James entered the room.

"I'm sorry, did I inter—."

"Flipendo!" James was sent spiraling out of the room, crashing to the ground with a loud thud.

"Mr. Weasley! Lower your wand now if you know what's good for you." McGonagall barked. Ron lowered his wand. "Good, now, that will be another twenty-five points from Gryffindor and you will have detention with Mr. Filch for a week. Understood? Now, get out of my office." Ron lowered his head and left. McGonagall helped James up. "I'm sorry about that, Mr. Lupin. Are you okay?"

"No worries, Professor. I'm fine."

"Good. Have a seat. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, if that is all you can go now."

"It's okay, Professor. They can stay. It involves Harry, and I know Harry will tell Hermione," said James.

"Very well then," said McGonagall. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I assume you're aware of what happened before Potions today."

"Yes I am. So, why is that necessary?"

"You see Professor, Snape made of move to protect Harry before anyone else. Did Sirius Black have a motive against the Potters?"

"Yes. Mr. Lupin. I would tell you but I'm on Professor Dumbledore's orders not to tell you or Mr. Potter."

Harry piped in. "Professor, why doesn't Professor Dumbledore want us to know? I mean, I was only told that he was after me for whatever reason and, well, I guess James is his son, but shouldn't we know. Wouldn't it be beneficial to let us know?"

"I agree, Professor. That is actually why I'm here. I want to know what happened on October 31, 1981. Could you tell us?"

McGonagall looked at them for a few minutes. _They should know, I know it, but Albus doesn't want them to. Oh, what bad could come out of it. They already know Sirius is after Harry._ "Okay, although I believe a memory would better explain it. Good thing the Deputy Headmistress is issued a Pensieve." McGonagall led them to the pensieve and took a vial from the shelf next to it. "Here we go. This is the day after You-Know-Who came after your parents, Mr. Potter. Are you sure want to witness this?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Very well then. Let's go." One by one the four of them went into the pensieve.

(This is an excerpt from JK Rowling's actual story. All credit for the following should be given to her.)

 _Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known." He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He ﬂicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. Th e nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again — the next lamp ﬂickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set oﬀ down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruﬄed. "How did you know it was me?" she asked. "My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."_

" _You'd be stiﬀ if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall. "All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." Professor McGonagall sniﬀ ed angrily. "Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls . . . shooting stars… Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense." "You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years." "I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors." She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumb led ore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A ﬁ ne thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?" "It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?" "A what?" "A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."_

" _No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone —" "My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall ﬂinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Vol de mort's name." "I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're diﬀerent. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of." "You ﬂatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have." "Only because you're too — well — noble to use them." "It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuﬀ s." Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "Th e owls are nothing next to the rumors that are ﬂying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what ﬁnally stopped him?" It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she ﬁxed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer. "What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to ﬁnd the Potters. Th e rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — dead." Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James . . . I can't believe it . . . I didn't want to believe it . . . Oh, Albus . . ." Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know . . . I know . . ." he said heavily. Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potters' son, Harry. But — he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone." Dumbledore nodded glumly. "It's — it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done . . . all the people he's killed . . . he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding . . . of all the things to stop him . . . but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?" "We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know." Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniﬀ as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?" "Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?" "I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now." "You don't mean — you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't ﬁ nd two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!" "It's the best place for him," said Dumb led ore ﬁrmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter." "A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in the future — there will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name!" "Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better oﬀ he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?" Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it. "Hagrid's bringing him." "You think it — wise — to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" "I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dum ble dore. "I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?" A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least ﬁ ve times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild — long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets. "Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?" "Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully oﬀ the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."_

" _No problems, were there?" "No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was ﬂ yin' over Bristol." Dum ble dore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning. "Is that where — ?" whispered Professor McGonagall. "Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever." "Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?" "Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with." Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house. "Could I — could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Th en, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog. "Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!" "S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it — Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry oﬀ ter live with Muggles —" "Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dum ble dore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out. "Well," said Dumbledore ﬁnally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations." "Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muﬄed voice, "I'd best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir." Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and oﬀ into the night. "I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner, he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four. "Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone._

(End of excerpt)

The four were flung back into the Professor's office. They were silent for a few minutes. Finally James spoke up.

"Professor, when did Sirius give Hagrid the bike?"

"Just that night, Mr. Lupin. Why?"

"Before I tell you. Do all of you promise not to tell anyone? That includes Ron and Professor Dumbledore."

Harry and Hermione immediately agreed. McGonagall was hesitant. "Why not the headmaster, Mr. Lupin?"

"Because I don't trust him at the moment. All will be explained."

"Very well then, Mr. Lupin. You have my word."

James took a deep breath and then began. "This summer I discovered an article on Sirius Black. It was about him betraying the Potters as their secret keeper and how he killed Peter Pettigrew and a dozen muggles. It also stated that there was no trial. That got me curious. You see, it is believed that Sirius Black told Voldemort about the Potter's safe house, yet I'm named after your father, Harry."

"Wait! Your father betrayed my parents, yet you are named after my father?" Harry asked, astonished.

"I am named after your father," James said. "And Sirius was never proven guilty. He was just thrown in Azkaban. So, Remus and I, well, we began to investigate whether Sirius was really the culprit. We have yet to find any spell or other cause that could completely wipe out any evidence of a body, and the muggles were all killed by the killing curse. Official documents say that Sirius never left the scene. Therefore, Pettigrew's body should have still been there, meaning Sirius Black never killed Peter Pettigrew. And now the bike. Surely, if Sirius was Voldemort's "second-in-command", surely, he would've known where Voldemort was going. He definitely would have been one of the first to know should Voldemort returned. He would have gone to the residence. Yet, he gave the bike to Hagrid, instead, knowing full well Hagrid was on Dumbledore's orders. The official story doesn't fit." James finally finished his rant, he was breathing heavily. The other three remained awestruck.

"James, that's fine, but you don't have any evidence to support it," Hermione said.

"Not yet."

"It's been twelve years. There probably isn't any now," said McGonagall.

"I have a question. What is a secret keeper?" Harry asked.

"Your parents knew You-Know-Who was hunting them, so they went into hiding. Professor Dumbledore cast the Fidelius Charm for them. It is a charm that completely hides the area from everyone. The people living in the Charm chose a secret keeper, and only they can relay the whereabouts of them. After your parents died, Dumbledore told me that Sirius Black was their secret keeper."

"So, he betrayed my parents?"

"Or so they say," said James. "Professor, does the ministry document the Fidelius Charm?"

"I don't know, Mr. Lupin. If they do, Madam Bones will know."

"I'd like to meet with her."

"I can arrange that. I will accompany you, however."

"Deal."

"Splendid. I will let you know when the meeting is. If that is all, you can all go."

"Thanks, Professor," they all said, and they left.

As they were walking to the common room, James spoke up. "Harry, Hermione, you guys know I have no intention to harm either of you, right?"

"We believe you. I never trust Snape," said Harry.

"Really, I thought when Ron started screaming at me you would, but thank you."

"For what?" Harry and Hermione asked, confused.

"Trusting me. I'm sorry that I have basically been lying to you all this time, but I do promise I was acting myself, just under a different last name."

"You've never really gave us a reason to doubt you James," Hermione said as they entered the common room. Ron was waiting for them, and his wand was pointing at James as soon as they entered the common room.

"Get away from them, Black!" Ron shouted, walking towards.

"Oh, Merlin," Harry heard James mutter under his breath. "Lower your wand, Ron. I'm honestly sick of your shit."

"My shit's better for Harry than someone who wants to kill him."

"Ron," Harry and Hermione said together. "Stand down." Ron looked at them blankly, before facing James again.

"You twisted their minds, James. I won't let you get away with it."

Ron didn't get the chance. Neville stunned him from behnd.

"Thanks, mate," James said. "Listen, Neville. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. The reaction from Ron is the exact reason I kept it a secret."  
"I understand, James. Where were you three all this time, though?"

"McGonagall's office. Had some business to take care of."

"Okay. Hey, let's go get some dinner."

"Sounds good," James, Harry, and Hermione said. They all walked to the Great Hall together.

 _Wow! That could have gone a lot worse_ , James thought to himself.

* * *

Author's Note: That's it for now. Next chapter includes the meeting with Amelia Bones and the quidditch match against Hufflepuff.

Thank's for reading!


	5. Chapter V: A Secret Well Kept

Author's Note: Here is Chapter Five. James has a meeting with Amelia Bones at the Ministry, and his sanity is risked.

I hope you enjoy. Feel free to leave a review with opinions and suggestions.

* * *

Chapter V: A Secret Well Kept

"What classes do we have, today?" Harry asked James, Neville, and Hermione. They were in the Great Hall eating breakfast.

"Potions right after breakfast, Astronomy at 1:30, and then Charms at 5:30," answered Hermione.

"Oh, I forgot, I get out of potions early today!" said an excited James. "Got that meeting today." McGonagall had told him his meeting with Madam Bones was today at two, but she wanted to be early.

"Lucky bastard," Harry said. "Could I come? Please?"

"What? I thought that was your favorite class," James said sarcastically.

"I will. ANYTHING to get out of Snape's class." They all laughed at that.

Ron came walking up. He had an evil-looking grin. James noticed, but decided to say nothing.

"Hey, Harry. Still risking your life, I see."

"Piss off, Ron." It was Neville.

"What makes you think I'll listen to you, squib?" All eyes turned towards Neville. Neville looked down, already surrendering.

"Thought so. Anyway, see you later Harry. Hermione." Ron walked away.

"That was odd," said Hermione.

"Just a little," said Harry.

"Prat," they heard Neville say under his breath. James chuckled as he raised his drink.

"STOP! DON'T DRINK THAT!" James nearly dropped the goblet. A girl from Ravenclaw was running over. She had light blond hair and was slightly smaller than the group of them sitting together. James figured she was a second year.

"Why? What's wrong?" James asked, confused as ever.

"That boy put something in your drink. That red-head did it." James confused look immediately turned to fury. He turned and saw Snape walking in their direction.

"What is the problem, Miss Lovegood?" he asked in his usual monotone voice.

"Professor, that red-head that just walked out snuck something into his drink. I saw him." Severus glared at Lovegood.

"Miss Lovegood, I sense no tampering with any drink in the vicinity. Now Mr. Black, it'd be best if you drank. Dehydration is not a valid reason to be excused from my class."

"Thank you, Professor, but I'd like Professor McGonagall to check. Just to make sure," James replied. He would ask for Remus, but he was sick.

Snape scowled. "What, don't you trust me? I happen to be the Potion Master if you haven't noticed," he said with an arrogant smirk.

"Sorry, Professor, but after a month of slandering me and accusing me of attempted murder of my friend, no I do not trust you. As a matter of fact, since I am part of Gryffindor House, Professor McGonagall has the call on this case."

Snape seemed to slouch from the tall, arrogant pose he stood. He looked beat. He was about to open his mouth, but someone spoke behind him.

"Mr. Lupin is correct, Professor. If he wants me to check his goblet after Miss Lovegood's accusation, I most certainly will."

"Minerva, perhaps it is best for Severus to handle this. He IS the potions master." James's jaw dropped. _Why was Dumbledore against a second opinion, especially when that is McGonagall. Wasn't she his most trustful teacher here_.

"Albus, Mr. Black wants me to check. What harm will come from it?" Minerva asked the Headmaster. He couldn't argue with that logic, even though he desperately wanted to.

"Very well, Minerva. Do as you wish," Albus said, surrendering. McGonagall nodded, and took her wand out to the goblin. She gasped a few minutes later.

"Mr. Black, someone added the Alihotsy Draught to your juice. You're lucky that Miss Lovegood here noticed. Fifty points to Ravenclaw. However, who did you say it was, Miss Lovegood?"

"That red-head that was talking to them just a few moments ago."

"Ronald Weasley. Thank you, Miss Lovegood. See you later, Mr. Lupin." With that, McGonagall departed the hall. Dumbledore just walked back to his seat at the staff table, along with a cursing Snape.

After all of the commotion settled, James spoke up. "Do any of you know what the Alihotsy Draught does?"

It was Hermione who spoke up. "James, it causes insanity."

James paled. _Bloody Hell. I was a sip away from madness. That bastard's going to pay._ "Well, I certainly have to thank you,…" James drew a blank at the name.

Luna giggled. "My name is Luna. It's okay, we never met before."

James managed a slight smile. "Thank, Luna, for keeping me sane."

"Anytime. I'm going get going. See ya later, James." And with that she skipped off.

After Luna left, Harry noticed James was still pale. "You okay, James?"

"I will be"

"You sure?"

"I think. Thank Merlin for Luna. I might just kill your friend, though." Harry nodded. While he was thankful that James was safe, he was at a fault at how to deal with Ron. "I'm going to go relax before I meet the devil once more." Neville chuckled at Snape's nickname as James left the Hall.

Potions class arrived all too quickly. Harry walked in and took his normal seat to the left of Hermione and the right of an absent Ron. _Probably in McGonagall's office_ , he thought. James entered and sat on the other end of the class room. Snape had forced him to be as far away as possible from Harry.

A few minutes later Snape walked in. He looked a little more depressing today, James noted. _Thank Merlin I'm out of here soon._

"Turn to page 592. The ingredients are where they usually are. You may begin when ready." James was in slow motion. He slowly took out his textbook and began flipping through the pages. _That red-headed prick better not show his face today,_ he thought as he flipped through the book page by page. He was about to turn to the page he was supposed to when he heard a gasp.

"You can't possibly be serious, Professor?" It was Hermione.

"Is there a problem, Miss Granger?" Snape said. James wasn't paying attention, as he was turning to the page. Alihotsy Draught. James fist clenched. _He was part of it. First, he looks over the potion, and now this._ James began packing his materials. "And where do you think you're going, Mr. Black?"

"Anywhere but here," he replied as he began towards the door.

"I would sit down, Black, unless you want to become a victim of the potion."

"Haven't you already tried that, Professor?" James replied to Snape's threat as he walked out the down. He heard shouting behind him.

"YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, BLACK! POTTER! GRANGER! LONGBOTTOM! SIT DOWN!" James turned around to see his friends leaving the classroom.

"The nerve of him," Hermione said, furiously.

"Tell me about it. You'd think he'd have at least some kind of compassion," Harry growled. The three caught up to James.

"You okay?" Neville asked.

"I-I will be," James said. His face was pale. The rest of the walk remained silent. When they arrived in the common room, James sat on the recliner, Harry and Hermione on the couch, while Neville pulled up a chair.

"Guys, I think Snape was in on the event this morning," James said.

"James, after your closing statement to Snape, we had that figured out," Neville said.

"But why would Snape work with Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I'm trying to figure that out." James said. "I already concluded that it was Dumbledore who told Snape I was a Black, do you think Dumbledore is the link between the two?"

"Dumbledore? No, I trust him," Harry said, a little taken back. _Dumbledore has helped us all these years. Why would he turn back now,_ he thought.

"Harry, there were only five people who knew. Remus, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, myself, and Sirius Black."

"So why not the others?" Hermione asked.

"Well, let's see. Remus is my step-father, so I don't believe he would say anything. McGonagall would hand over the Quidditch Cup to Snape before she said anything, and we all know how she would feel about that. I obviously didn't say anything, and Sirius has been in Azkaban and, from what Remus told me, he hated Snape just as much as Harry's father did. That leaves Dumbledore."

"But, why?" It was Harry.

"I don't know, Harry. Anyway, of this talk. I have to go tell Professor McGonagall I'm not going to be in Hell when she comes to get me. If she has to talk to Snape when it is unnecessary, she'll have my head."

"Wait! We're coming with you." They said.

"Thanks, but that's not necessary."

"And what if you pass Ron in the hallway?" Hermione asked.

"Then while all of you attend his funeral, I'll be rotting in Azkaban."

"Then we are coming with you, at least to restrain you."

James glanced at each of them, before he sighed. "Fine. Let's go." They began their trek to McGonagall's office.

"So, how are preparations for your game against Hufflepuff going?" Neville asked.

"Okay," Harry and James said. Harry nodded towards James, so James answered the question.

"We're not too worried about Hufflepuff. They have a good seeker in Diggory, but Harry's still the best seeker in the school. Fred and George are untouched as far as beaters go, and our chasers are too skilled for Hufflepuff to keep up. It will be a fun game to watch. For us, at least."

"Wait, aren't you going to play?" Hermione asked.

James shook his head. "Probably not. I played against Slytherin because I get physical and create plays. We don't need that against Hufflepuff. Alicia is a better scorer than me, so she will likely get the nod this game."

Hermione was about to respond when they arrived at McGonagall's office. James knocked on the door. "Come in." James entered first, followed by the rest of them. "Mr. Lupin, why I'm surprised to see you here, same for the rest of you. Don't you have Potions?"

James was about to answer when he saw the red-head in one of the seats. His fists clenched. He decided to ignore him. For now. "You see, Professor, that's an interesting tale. "Professor Snape and I had.." he paused, looking for a word to fit. "A bit of a misunderstanding."

McGonagall nodded. "Care to fill me in?"

"I think you could guess what potion we were going to brew today." When McGonagall stared at him blankly, he continued. "It was a remedy that was also found in my pumpkin juice this morning." Now McGonagall reacted. Her face filled with fury. She, however, remained in control.

"So, are you going to leave me guessing or are you going to tell me the rest of the tale?"

"To sum it up. I packed up my stuff, Snape threatened me, I made a remark of my own as I left, and they followed me." James gestured to his friends behind him. "I just wanted to make sure you have to talk to Snape as little as possible." Now he turned to face Ron. "So, Ron, I need you to answer a question. Why did Professor Dumbledore have you do it?"

Ron just stared blankly. James rolled his eyes, before asking again. "Why did Professor Dumbledore have you put that potion in my drink?"

"Mr. Lupin! You can't possibly think the headmaster is behind this, can you?" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Certainly, Professor. You see, it was pretty simple to narrow down the list of people that could have told Snape of my heritage. So simple, that there was only one possibility. Professor Dumbledore is the only person who knew I was a Black AND trusts Snape. Snape obviously knew that potion was in my pumpkin juice, this morning, and I believe Dumbledore did too. I know you would not be bothered with Professor Snape, so why does Dumbledore want me in St. Mungo's for the rest of my life, Ron?"

"I don't need to answer you!" Ron shouted back.

"But you do need to answer me," said McGonagall, firmly. Ron gulped. He wasn't going to get out of this easily.

"Look at the time," McGonagall exclaimed. "I'm afraid we will have to resume at another time. Mr. Lupin, it's time for us to go. You three, take Mr. Weasley to Professor Flitwick. He is already expecting him." Harry and Neville grabbed Ron and dragged him out of McGonagall's office., with Hermione following them.

"Now Mr. Lupin. I need you to get your research you have on Sirius Black. After that, we will use my fireplace to floo to the Ministry."

"Okay, Professor. I'll go get them." James left for his Remus's office. Getting in was easy enough, as Mooney had left James the spare key. He unlocked the drawer containing the documents and snatched them. He then returned to McGonagall.

"I have them, Professor."

"Good. Then we could go. I'll go first. You follow." She turned to the fireplace she grabbed some floo dust. "MINISTRY OF MAGIC" And with that, she disappeared. James repeated the exact words and soon found himself at the Ministry.

"WOW!"

"First time in the Ministry?" McGonagall asked, chuckling a little at his expression.

"Yeah."

"The building is more fascinating then the Ministry itself. Bunch of corrupt fools, if you ask me." James chuckled at McGonagall's statement. "Here we go. Get in." James followed her orders and stepped into a golden box. "This is an enchanted muggle…elevator, I think. Either way, it takes you to every floor in the Ministry."

"I see. It's pretty cool."

"Yeah, sometimes those muggles make very interesting things." The elevator stopped, and Arthur Weasley stepped in.

"That they do," he said. "Good morning Minerva, Mr. B-Lupin."

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley," James said rather coldly while McGonagall motioned for Arthur to come to the back of the elevator. She cast a silencing charm so they could talk in private.

"How are the kids, doing, Minerva?" Arthur asked.

Minerva sighed. "Arthur, put it this way, you're kids have effectively eliminated Gryffindor from House Cup contention." Arthur face filled with disappointment.

"Fred and George that bad this year? Don't worry Minerva, I'll straighten them out."

"Surprisingly, Arthur, they are not the main reason. It's Ronald."

"What did he do?"

"Did you notice how Mr. Lupin greeted you?"

"He seemed like he wasn't too pleased to see me."

"Yes well, there is a valid reason for that. This morning, your son snuck a potion in his drink. Thankfully Miss Lovegood noticed, or Mr. Lupin would be in St. Mungo's right now."

"WHAT? Don't worry Minerva, he'll be put in place. What was the potion."

"The Alihotsy Draught." Arthur's face paled.

"You can't be serious. What's Dumbledore doing about this."

"Nothing, as far as I know. Mr. Lupin believes Albus put your son up to it."

"Impossible! Surely he wouldn't— "

"That's what I said. But his reasoning…it fits." Arthur was taken back.

"I see." The elevator stopped.

"Well, Mr. Lupin and I have to go." McGonagall removed the silencing charm. "Take care, Arthur." She led James out of the elevator.

"Mr. Lupin." James turned to face Mr. Weasley. "I'm sorry about my son. It won't happen again." James just nodded and turned away.

They were in the DMLE. They saw two aurors playing wizard's chess to their left and seven aurors were gathered around a table to their right, eating lunch. McGonagall led James to the desk at the end of the room.

"Can I help you?" the secretary asked.

"Yes. I have a scheduled meeting with Director Bones."

"Name?"

"Minerva McGonagall."

After two minutes of looking through papers, the secretary said, "Okay, Director Bones will see you when she is done with her current matter. You may have a seat over."

"Thank you," McGonagall said, and led James to the waiting area. They sat in silence for a while.

"Minerva, Mr. Black, what are you doing here?" James looked up to see Albus Dumbledore standing before them.

"What are you doing here, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"I wanted to know where my Transfiguration Professor went."

"I have an important meeting with Amelia Bones."

"Very well, but I shall take Mr. Black back to Hogwarts with me."

"I'm quite fine here, Professor."

Dumbledore turned to him and frowned. "For your safety, I must insist that you return to Hogwarts." James scoffed.

"Pardon me, Professor, but I don't believe you value my safety. Besides, I am attending the meeting."

Now Dumbledore was taken back. _Whatever he is going to see Amelia for, it's not going to turn out good for me. I know it. And why does he believe I wouldn't keep him safe. He'll be safe, whether at Hogwarts or St. Mung's._ "As Headmaster, it is my responsibility to protect my students. So, you must come with me."

"Are you inferring that my aurors can't protect the boy, Albus." The three turned to see Amelia Bones standing with her arms crossed.

"Of course not Amelia, but he is my responsibility and—"

"Did you forget that I am his Head of House, Albus? I will protect him. And Amelia is right. This is the safest room in the Ministry."

Albus frowned once again. He wasn't going to beat Amelia and McGonagall. "Very well, I shall see you two later." He left with those departing words."

"It's good to see you, Amelia," McGonagall said.

"Likewise, Minerva. Why don't you two come into my office." Once they were in the office, Amelia turned to James. "Pardon me, but who are you?"

"James Black, Director Bones." McGonagall had instructed him to be honest with Amelia Bones, as she _is fair and hates dishonesty_ , McGonagall had said.

"Black? Are you related to Sirius?"

"He's my father."

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask. Do you want Harry Potter dead?"

"No."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I shared a dorm with him for the last three years. If I wanted him dead, he'd be dead by now," James said.

"Works for me. So, let's get down to business. Why are you here, Minerva?"

"James could tell you that." Amelia looked at James.

"Could I ask you a question?"

"Shoot, Mr. Black"

"Does the Ministry document the Fidelius Charms that are used?"

"Well, during the time when it is used, we do not. After the Charm is taken down, the details are relayed directly from the Charm itself."

"Could you explain how that works?"

"I'm not exactly sure. All I know is that when the Fidelius Charm is directly linked to the DMLE. When the charm is taken down, it alerts the DMLE and documents the location, dates from which it was active, who/what was being protected, castor, secret keeper, and those who the secret keeper told. It was never a big controversy, so I never really paid much attention to it, so I don't know exactly how it works."

"I see. Does the DMLE store the information."

"Yes."

"And they could be retrieved at any time?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Is it possible if you could retrieve one for us?"

"I need to know which charm and why, first."

"I would like to see the information on the charm cast for the Potters because I believe that the Ministry has been hiding something."

"Mr. Black, are you accusing me of lying to the wizarding community."

"Not at all, Madam. You were not Director at the time and it was believed to be common knowledge that Sirius Black was the secret keeper. I expect you figured that, and it wouldn't make sense to look at it."

"Very well." Amelia took out a her badge and summoned an auror by using it. A few moments later, the door opened.

"You need something, Director Bones?" A rather young woman came walking in. "Oh, hello, Professor. James, what are you doing here?"

"Long story," James replied

"I see you know my guests. Auror Tonks, do you know where the Fidelius documentations are?" Amelia asked.

"Yes."

"Good. I need you to find me the information on the Fidelius the Potters used."

"On it." Tonks left.

McGonagall turned towards James. "How do you know Dora?"

"Her parents watched me when Remus was busy."

"I see."

"Mr. Black," Amelia began again. "What do you think the Ministry is hiding.

"Madam, this past year I found that Sirius was never given a trial. Curiosity got the best of me, so, my step-father and I went investigating." He grabbed one of the papers he brought. "This is _The Daily Prophet_ article the day after Sirius supposedly killed Pettigrew and the muggles. One of the aurors states that Black never left the scene. The article also says they only found a finger from Pettigrew's body," James said as he handed the paper to Madam Bones. "Is there anywhere for Sirius Black to make a body disappear, yet leave behind one finger?"

Amelia sat back in her seat. _He has a point._ "I can't think of any way."

"Exactly. We concluded that Pettigrew was not killed there."

"Do you know where he would've been."

"That has eluded us. It seems that Pettigrew completely went off the grid, cementing the belief that he was dead." As James finished, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Amelia said. Tonks walked in and handed Amelia and folder. "Thank you, Tonks. You are dismissed." Tonks left the office.

"This is it. The Fidelius Charm cast for the Potters. Let's see." Amelia opened the folder and read silently.

 _Fidelius Charm_

 _Casted- September 6, 1979_

 _Ended- October 31, 1981_

 _Protectants- James Potter_

 _Lily Jane Potter nee Evans_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Location- 23 Connor Dr, Godric's Hollow_

 _Castor- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Secret Keeper- Peter Pettigrew_

"Umm, you two might want to see this," Amelia said.

* * *

Author's Note: That's it for now. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter VI: Revelations

A/N: Here's Chapter 6. I would've updated sooner, but I've been super busy. I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter VI: Revelations

"Almost, try it again," Hermione said to Harry. They were in the Gryffindor Common Room, practicing their Charms work.

"Lumos Maxima. Nothing."

"That's because you're doing it wrong. You're flicking your wrist the wrong way."

"I see. Lumos Maxima." A bright light shined from Harry's wand.

"Perfect. I told you you'd be fine."

"Only because of you." Hermione blushed a little.

"Anyway, wait, here comes James," Harry said.

"Hey guys," James said. "Harry, could I talk to you for a minute." Harry nodded, while Hermione had a confused look on her face. James noticed. "I'm sorry Hermione. I got told to tell only Harry about this."

"Okay," Hermione said silently. James led Harry up to their dorm. When they entered the saw Ron there.

"OUT!" James shouted as he walked in.

"Oi, this is my room, too, you know."

"Ron, I'm not in the mood right now. So, either you get out, or I'll strangle you till you turn blue in the face. You know what, I'll do that anyway. I need to do something to let out my anger." James began to walk towards Ron.

"Fine. I'll leave."

When Ron left the room, Harry turned to James. "Why did you yell at him like that?"

"I'm not in a good mood and he's half of the reason why." Before he elaborated any further, he shut the door and cast a silencing charm. "Before I tell you, I have to warn you not to tell anyone."

"What about Hermione?"

"Harry, I meant what I said to her. I do trust her, but I'm under strict directions from the Director of the DMLE to only tell you, and I was barely able to manage that."

"Fine, what is it?"

James went to the pile of papers he brought up with him. He grabbed the copy of the Fidelius document. "Harry, the Ministry of Magic documents the Fidelius Charm. After the charm is no longer in affect, all the details are recorded and stored. Only today, was the document covering your parents' charm examined." James handed Harry the paper. "This is an exact copy of it."

Harry took the paper and scanned through it. His emerald green eyes narrowed. "So Peter Pettigrew was the real secret-keeper? How did he know my parents?"

"You mean you don't know?" Harry shook his head. "Right then, sit down."

Harry went and sat on his bed. James followed, but he noticed a stray piece of paper in Harry's stack of books. He picked it up.

"Harry, this is a rather old piece of paper, isn't it?"

"I guess so."

 _Hmm. Blank. It is definitely very old and nothing is written on it. Yet Harry has it..,_ James was thinking too himself. He took out his wand. "Specialis Revelio". He waited for a second, before ink appeared.

 _Mr. Padfoot believes James Black is a curious little git._

"Oy, Harry! How'd you find this," he turned his attention back to the map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"How did you know how to access it?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Harry, you know the creators of the map?"

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Why?"

"Moony is our Professor Lupin,"

"That explains how you knew."

"Yes, well, Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew, Padfoot is my father, and Prongs what your father."

"WHAT? My- I mean our- fathers created this?"

"Yes. Fascinating, isn't it?"

"Yeah." There was silence for a long time. Neither seemed to know what to say. Finally, Harry spoke up. "Now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"We know it was Peter who betrayed my parents, but what do we do now?"

"We find Pettigrew," James said.

Harry was taken back by his words. They weren't as easy going as the rest of the conversation. His voice was sturdy and strong. Harry couldn't help but notice that his blue eyes seemed to be charged with electricity. It wasn't anger, though. It seemed more like determination. Harry had seen this look on James a few times before. James was going to find Peter Pettigrew.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Great. Now, let's go eat before quidditch practice."

"So, Harry, what are your plans for the break?" James asked as they processed down to the quidditch pitch.

"Probably just going to stay here. You?"

"I'm going home with Remus. What about you, Neville?"

Neville, who had his head down, deep in thought, looked up. He wasn't on the team, but he often came to watch, partly to support James, but mostly because he really had nothing better to do. "Oh, I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"What are you doing for the break?"

"Oh. I'm going home to my Gran. We're going to have the big New Year's extravaganza like we do every year."

James nodded. Neville had told him before of all holiday events that used to occur. In the wizarding world, it was normally tradition to throw big parties for holidays. The Longbottoms would host New Year's, the Bones family hosted Easter, and the Potters had the big event on Christmas (though the party was on the 26th). Smaller families, like the Prewetts and McKinnons, would often throw a party for a smaller holiday like St Patrick's Day. Now, however, the only real party was New Years at Longbottom Manor. The Bones were almost wiped out. Amelia Bones was still alive, but far too busy with her job to host such an event (though Susan might revive the holiday when she gets older), and Harry was the last Potter. Molly Weasley, and Neville himself, were the last Prewetts. Augusta Longbottom decided not to host a second holiday, and Molly Weasley simply didn't have enough money. Other families had tried to fill the roles, but most decided to abandon those holidays.

"Oh yeah," Neville began, "I almost forgot. You two are invited."

"Wicked," James said.

"I can't. I have no way of getting there," Harry said glumly.

"Stay with me for the holiday. Remus won't care."

"Really, James?"

"Yeah, why not? I mean, it's not exactly the biggest place, but it has a roof. And there's food."  
Harry chuckled. "That's the important thing. There must be food."

"Yeah, so what do you say?"

"We'll see."

"Okay," James said.

When they got to the pitch, Harry and James entered the locker room while Neville parted for the stands. When the two entered the locker room, they saw Wood was already there.

"Should've known you'd be here. You know, I'm beginning to think you live here," James commented, chuckling.

"Very funny, Lupin. Why are you two here early?"

"Eh. Nowhere else to be."

"Fair enough. Ready for Hufflepuff?"

"Absolutely," said James.

"Definitely," said Harry.

"Good. You're both playing."

James was a little shocked. Wood noticed. "Lupin, we had Slytherin in a tie when Harry caught the snitch, that wouldn't be too impressive, but since Malfoy's father bought those 2001s…Anyway, I'm looking for a slaughtering against Hufflepuff."

"You know I'm in."

"Good. The others should be here soon."

They started with some strategy. The plan was to have the Chasers use a fast break style of play similar to what Wood saw while watching American basketball, a muggle sport.

"Since when did you watch American sports, Wood?" One of the twins asked.

"America is normally where the top athletes go, so I hear. In the muggle world, at least. Anyway, where was I. Chasers, you need to keep the pace fast. Prevent Hufflepuff from setting up any solid defense, and we should be fine. Weasleys, prevent the Hufflepuff beaters from attacking the chasers or Harry. Could you do that?"

"You wound me."

"Of course we can."

"We've only kicked their arses three times in the last three years," the twins said

"Right," Wood said. "Very well. Harry, I frankly don't care how you do it., but catch the snitch and don't get yourself killed."

"That'll be tough for Harry," Fred said.

"Yeah, Harry NOT getting hurt is unheard of," said the other.

"Will you too be serious for five minutes," Wood said, annoyed.

"Hate to break it to ya, Wood, but I don't think it's possible for them," Angelina said.

"Out of all people-"

"We'd thought you would know," The twins said, looking hurt.

"I do." Angelina said. There was laughter as the twins, for once, did not have a comeback.

For the next hour of practice, Wood had the chasers run their fast break offense. It seemed to work really well, though they couldn't know for certain since they had no defense to play against.

Then they had a scrimmage. Once again, each team had two chasers and a beater, though Wood was the only keeper. Harry volunteered to be the other keeper, but Wood refused, not wanting an injury to happen to his seeker. They decided that each possession would start at the opposite end, and reset at the change of a possession. It wasn't the most efficient way to do it, but it worked.

James and Katie and Fred were on one team, with Angelina, Alicia, and George were on the other. Harry was dismissed for the day, so he went and sat with Neville in the stands.

"Hey Neville," said Harry as he sat down.

"Good practice today."

"Thanks."

"So, what are they doing know?"

"They're going to do a scrimmage."

"I see."

The two sat in silence as the scrimmage took place. Angelina and Alicia started with the quaffle, but turned it over quickly. James and Katie then moved the quaffle across the pitch with ease, before Angelina intercepted James's pass to Katie. It was very low scoring. After a half hour, it was 20-10, with James and Katie holding a one score lead.

Harry's attention began to drift off. He liked to watch quidditch, but a scrimmage with only one keeper was really boring, especially when that keeper is Wood. It seemed that nothing got past him. Each team got their fair share of shots, but Wood seemed to be impenetrable.

Harry didn't know how much time passed by when he finally looked up again. He still wasn't paying attention to the game, however. On the other side of the stands, there was a big, black, shaggy dog sitting there.

"Hey Neville, when did that dog get there?" Neville looked.

"I…don't know. I've never seen it before."

"I think I have."

"When?"

"After I blew up my Aunt in Little Whinging, I was sitting on a curb, when I saw a dog exactly like that. The Knight Bus came almost immediately after."

"Then there's no way it could be the same dog then, Harry."

"I suppose not, but I can't help but feel it's the same." Just as Harry finished, he noticed commotion on the quidditch pitch. "What's going on?"

"I don't…. oh shit."

James was playing great. Alicia had not scored all scrimmage, and James was beginning to create more and more scoring opportunities for Katie. He just intercepted a pass from Angelina. He flew back to the end of the pitch to start the possession. As he was flying back, he noticed a black dog in the stands that seemed to be watching him. He paid no mind to it. He tossed a lateral to Katie and took off down the right side of the pitch.

Surprised by the move, Alicia paused for a second, allowing James to fly past her. James was grinning. This was going to be an easy score. Katie saw him, and launched the quaffle in front of him. It was a perfect pass. James was racing forward to catch it when his chest smashed into something. He had no idea what him, but he was falling, and then everything went black.

"What happened?" asked Harry as he ran towards the team, which was crowded around James.

"Bloke smashed into me," said Fred. "He should probably have his eyes examined."

"He had his eyes on the quaffle, you twit," Katie said.

The two began to argue, but Harry and Neville paid them no mind and forced their way through to see James. "Shit," Harry said. James was lying flat on his back, blood gushing out of the right side of his head. "Alright, enough arguing. We need to get him to Pompfrey."

"Right," Wood said. He took out his wand and levitated James off the ground. The team ran to the Hospital Wing.

James had a massive headache. He woke up in the hospital wing. He felt his head, and realized there was bandage wrapped around the top of his head. Madam Pompfrey walked in.

"Ah, good. You're up. That must have been quite a fall.

"I don't quite remember it."

"Well, I'm afraid there's nothing more I could do. I healed your wound as best as I could, but it was such a big gash. I'm sorry."

"When can I leave?"

Pompfrey chuckled. "You men always want to be out of here as soon as you come in. I'll make a deal with you. Promise me you'll take it easy, and you can leave. If you don't, I'll lock you in here until that gash fully heals. Understood?"

"But the quidditch match is tonight."  
"Mr. Lupin, no quidditch for you. That is final."

James opened his mouth to protest, but decided better. "Okay," he said.

"Good."

James left the Hospital Wing and headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast. He joined Harry and Hermione on the way there.

"Hey, James, how's the head?" Harry asked.

"Hurts like a bitch. What happened?"

"Pompfrey didn't tell you?"

"I learned that ask to leave first, then ask what happened. The less time spent in the Hospital Wing, the better."

"On that regard, you and Harry could be brothers," Hermione piped in.

"Hmm," James began. "One things certain. I'm the handsome one." Hermione started laughing.

"Like you'll ever be as good looking as me."

"Ha! Past you three years ago, mate. Even with this ruddy bandage wrapped around my head I'm better lookin' than you." James laughed.

"Yeah, that fall must've caused brain damage, then."

"Maybe, but you don't need to know rocket science to see I'm a better lookin' bloke."

"Yeah, you just need imagination."

"Will you two stop already," Hermione said. "Honestly, you two can be worse than the twins."

"You wound us, Hermione," Harry and James said in unison, each laughing while Hermione sighed.

They arrived in the great hall. James was greeted by the rest of the quidditch team, asking if he was alright. After insisting he was fine and shooing them off, he sat down next to Neville on the other side of Harry and Hermione.

"Oh, Harry?" James asked.

"What?"

"It completely slipped my mind. We were too busy agreeing I'm the handsome one between us that you never told me how I got this bandage on my head."

"Shut it, James, and you flew your broom straight into Fred."

"If only I saw it," Neville began with a grin. "Harry had to point out that dog at that moment."

"Oh, so you two saw it too?" James asked.

"Yeah. Harry claims he saw it before," Neville said.

All eyes turned to Harry. "It looked exactly like the dog I saw before the Knight Bus arrived. I told you about that, didn't I, Hermione?"

"You mentioned," Hermione said. "But it can't possibly be the same dog."

"Knowing Harry, it probably is," James said laughing. "Something weird always happens to Harry. If it's just a dog this year, then all is well in the world."

"I'll take it over Voldemort any day of the week," replied Harry.

"James, what happened?" The four looked to see Remus Lupin standing behind Harry and Hermione.

"Oh, flew into Fred yesterday. Did you know that the ground is harder than my head?"

"I think it's the opposite way, James," Remus replied.

"Normally, I'd tell you to shove it, but I can't say that now, can I, Professor?" James said.

Remus chuckled. "Now, you guys mentioned a dog?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Follow me." The four looked at each other with questioning looks, but followed the professor. He led them to his office, where he shut the door.

"Now, what did this dog look like?"

"All black, shaggy, I think medium sized, but I can't be sure," Harry said.

"How many times have you saw it.

"At the quidditch pitch last night, and I saw a similar one before I left Little Whinging."

"Interesting," Remus said.

"Remus," James began, "I don't understand what's so important about the dog."

Remus sat back. He cursed himself for acting upon this news like he did. He had no choice but to tell them. "Promise me that you four won't go blabbing to everyone?" When all four nodded, he relaxed a little. Not much, but a little. "I believe, that the dog you saw, is an animagus."

"What's an animagus?" Harry asked.

"Someone who can change into an animal," Hermione answered first.

"Correct, Miss Granger," Remus said.

"So," Neville asked, "who is the animagus?"

There was a moment of silence, before Remus sighed and said two words.

"Sirius Black."

"What? We need to warn Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione exclaimed.

"NO!" James shouted quickly.

"And why not?" asked Hermione.

When James didn't answer, Hermione got a little angry. "James, tell me why I shouldn't tell Dumbledore about a murderer being on Hogwarts grounds."

"Because Sirius Black didn't murder those muggles. Or Pettigrew, for that matter."

"James," Hermione began, but James cut her off.

"I have proof, just not enough to make a case to the ministry."

"Exactly. You don't have enough. What if you're wrong? What if he succeeds in killing Harry? He's already tried!" Hermione pleaded.

"If he kills Harry, throw me in Azkaban for the next century."

"That won't do anything. Harry would already be dead."

During their row, Neville was busy trying to keep up, but Harry was still stuck on the fact that Sirius is an animagus.

"Professor, but are the rest of you animagi?" Harry asked. James and Hermione paused their argument.

"What do you mean, the rest of us?" Remus asked.

"The Marauders."

"Yes," Remus replied.

"Who are the Marauders?" Neville asked

"Excellent question. Your fathers (pointing to James and Harry), Pettigrew, and I were quite the pranksters when we were younger."

"You were a Marauder?" Hermione's jaw dropped. "That means you created the Map."

"You have the Map?" Remus asked.

"Fred and George gave it to me a few weeks ago," Harry said.

"Brilliant. Now where we? Oh yes, we are animagi. James was a stag, Sirius is a dog, and Peter was a rat."

"What are you?" Hermione asked.

Remus shifted a little, looking uncomfortable. "A wolf."

"Wicked," Neville said.

"Something doesn't add up. Why did Sirius break into your dorm, guys?" Hermione asked.

James got up and began pacing, thinking aloud. "He broke into our dorm…It couldn't have been for Harry…He couldn't be after the Map, as he would just kill Harry when he got in the dorm…Let's see there is Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, and I.."

"And me," said Neville.

"Oh, Neville too. How could I forget when his bloody toad is always waking me up? Oh wait, I'm forgetting pets. Harry, Seamus, Dean, and I have owls at the owlery, Ron has a.." James turned to Harry. "How long has Ron had that ruddy rat of his?"

"Ummm, I think he said ten years when I first met."

James was silent for a minute, before he filled with rage. "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT RAT!" He turned to make a run for the Gryffindor Common Room, but Remus grabbed his arm.

"And what are you going to do after that? They can't identify him when he's a rat you know?"

"Oh, so what are we going to do? Sit around and wait until my father kills him?"  
"I'm saying we think this through." Remus said. James calmed down enough for Remus to let go of him.

Hermione and Neville were standing there, still confused as ever. "James, Pettigrew is dead," Hermione said.

"Unlikely. He would still be fairly young."

"I'm saying he got blown up!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Did he? Last time I checked, they would still have found a body, no matter how bad a condition."

"Okay, let's assume you are right for a moment. How are you going to catch Pettigrew when he is a rat?"

"Shit. Umm…. Harry? Where's the map?"

"Right here. Figure I keep it with me now that you managed to discovered it."

"Right. Take it out, let's see if Pettigrew's on it."

"But we've never seen that name before?" Hermione said, still doubtful of the situation.

"And would you have noticed if you did? Remember, no one really looked for him. He was dead," James said. In that time, Harry had activated the map. Everyone gathered around and scanned the map. After a minute, Neville found him.

"THERE HE IS!" He shouted, pointing to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Sure enough, the name Peter Pettigrew showed.

"I think that settles that," Remus said. Everyone nodded and Harry got out his wand to disable the map.

"Wait, Harry," James said. He pointed to Dumbledore's office. The rest gathered around to look. There were three people in the room. Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Ron Weasley.

"What are they doing?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but I don't have a good feeling about it," said James.

Albus Dumbledore was not in a good mood. The plan was simple. Have young Mr. Weasley sneak the potion into Mr. Black's drink, and all would have gone well. Instead, he had to get himself caught by Loony Lovegood.

"Honestly Albus," Severus began, "Weasley is of no use."

"Severus, I am well aware of your stance on the matter. However, I feel that Mister Weasley will be key to our plan, Severus."

"How?"

"All in due time, Severus. After a decade with me, surely you have more patience that that."

"Not really, Albus."

There was a knock on the door.

"Ah, that must be Mister Weasley," Albus said. He waved his wand and the youngest male redhead walked in.

"Have a seat, Mister Weasley," Dumbledore said. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Figuring you already scolded me for getting caught by Loony, no," said Ron.

"Well you were a fool!" Snape snapped. "You had one job, and a simple one at that. I brewed the potion for you. All you needed was to put it into a goblet and hand it to him. Instead you had to get fancy and do it during the busiest time of breakfast. You moron."

"That's enough, Severus. We've already concluded it was foolish. How has Harry reacted to the incident?"

"Hasn't spoken to me."

"And Miss Granger?"

"She's practically guarded Harry. Won't talk to me either."

"That's not good."

"What are we going to do, sir?"

"YOU are going to get back in their good graces," Dumbledore said. "Nothing more, nothing less. Show them you are trustworthy. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Good, you are dismissed." When Ron left, Dumbledore turned to Snape. "Severus, I'm afraid another problem has surfaced."

"What is it, Albus?"  
"I believe that James Black, with the help of his step-father, is discovering what truly happened in 1981."

"I don't understand."  
"It's Sirius, Severus. You remember what I told you?"

"Yes—but—"

"He knows, or he is close to knowing."

There was a silence between the two. This problem could earn the Headmaster time in Azkaban if they weren't careful. Severus knew this, and also knew his sorry ass would be gone if Dumbledore was not there.

"What do we do?" Severus asked.

"I suspect that it is Remus that is uncovering the information, though I suspect it is Black who's putting the pieces together. Lupin was a bookworm just like Lily. He knows the information. However, he won't be able to crack the riddle. And Black wouldn't know where to start. The best way is to separate them."

"And how would we possibly do that?"

"I think I have the answer."

"What ugly weather," Harry exclaimed as she looked out the corridor window. After their meeting with Professor Lupin, Neville and James went to the library to do their homework. Harry said he wanted to take a walk to take his mind off everything before the game that night. Hermione came with him.

"Yeah."

The response caught Harry off guard. Normally, Hermione had a lot to say, and when she was quiet, something was wrong.

"Hermione, is everything okay?" Harry turned to look at Hermione.

"I'm fine," she responded dryly. Her face argued with her. She looked visibly upset.

"Hermione, talk to me." He grabbed her arm and stopped her. She turned to face him.

"I'm scared for you, Harry." Hermione said.

"Why?" Harry said.

"Because someone is out to kill you, Harry, and we don't know it is! Suppose we think one and it's the other?" Hermione said. Harry looked at her. Her chocolate brown eyes were painted with fear.

"I trust James and Professor Lupin, Hermione. I'll get through this."

"Promise me you will."

"I promise."

Hermione pulled him into a hug.

"Hermione! Seriously, it's going to be alright."

"I know," Hermione began pulling out of the hug. "it's just, you were the first person, besides my parents of course, who actually seems to care about me."

"Hermione, I care about you. Never forget that."

"Thank you. I'm off to the library. Wanna come?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Did you know that some believe that puffapods can be a good use for distraction in battle?" Neville asked James. They were in the library. Neville was looking at some Herbology books while James was attempting to do his potions essay with no luck.

"I had no idea Herbology was used in warfare." In truth, James frankly didn't care. Neville's ranting about the plants sometimes greatly annoyed, but he figured Neville put up with everything James did, so he should do the same for him. Luckily, today he was spared as Harry and Hermione walked in. "Ah, so the bookworm has returned to her lair," James chuckled.

Hermione glared at him for a second, before smiling. While she didn't like being called a bookworm, James wasn't mean about it. He even complimented her on it once. Neville and Harry were just like James.

"What are you two working on?" she asked.

"Well, Neville's over there trying to figure out how to get a plant to attack Malfoy, while I'm figuring out how to poison him," James said.

"Great! What can I do?" Harry asked with a laugh. Hermione glared at him.

"Hex him to the moon and back," Neville said.

"You know, you shouldn't fan the flames with Malfoy. It always leads to trouble," said Hermione.

"Relax, no one said we're going to do it," James said.

Just then Harry scowled. "Speak of the devil." The others turned to where Harry was looking. Sure enough, Malfoy and the goons were walking their way.

"Potter! I see you're still hanging out with the Mudblood, the Squib, and the Death Eater wannabe," Malfoy said.

"Watch your mouth, Malfoy," Harry threatened.

"Or what? Gonna sic a dementor on me?" Malfoy sneered.

"Isn't your godfather a dementor?" James asked.

"Now you're pushing it, Black. I could understand Potter running his mouth off to me. He was raised by muggles. You should know the foolishness in insulting the heir of two noble families.

"Malfoy isn't a noble family," James responded.

"Since when were you the heir to two families?" Neville asked.

"I am Heir to Malfoy and Black. Isn't that right, Black?"

James scowled, but didn't reply.

"Anyway, I'm just here to tell you I my wishes that Hufflepuff kills you tonight, Potter. I would say the same to Black, but he accomplished that himself yesterday, didn't you?"

"Why don't you leave before I lose my patience, Malfoy," Harry growled.

"You know, you're not worth anymore of our time. Crabbe, Goyle, let's go." With that he stormed out of the library.

"Can you believe him?" Hermione huffed.

"I know," Neville said. "He has the audacity to claim he's the heir to the House of Black."

"I'm afraid," James paused, "he's not lying."

"But..I assumed you were," Neville said.

James shook his head. "Dad got disowned."

"I'm guessing after he was thrown in Azkaban," Neville said.

James shook his head again. "He was disowned and thrown out of the house at 15 for being a 'blood traitor'."

"At _fifteen,_ where did he go?" Hermione asked.

"The Potter's."

The group sat in silence for a while, digesting the revelation. Finally, it was Neville who spoke.

"Look at the bright side. You don't have to bother with politics."

James shook his head again. "As far as I know, I'm the last McKinnon. I get a seat in the Wizengamot. It's just nowhere near as prestigious as the Black. Besides, I'm looking forward to running my mouth off to the old goats." Neville chuckled

"Okay, we're obviously getting nothing done. Let's get out of here. Harry, I believe you have a quidditch game to prepare for."

* * *

A/N: That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review for any suggestions.


	7. Chapter VII: A Dementor or Two

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for not posting, but I have been extremely busy these past months. But, here's a short, transition chapter for you. There will be a lot more drama in the next one. Please leave a review with any ideas and suggestions. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter VII: Dementors and Werewolves

"AND THEY'RE OFF!" Lee Jordan shouted as the Gryffindor Hufflepuff game started. James, Hermione, and Neville were together in the stands as rain poured down on them and the wind smashed brutally against them.

"How do they fly in this weather?" Hermione asked.

"With lots of difficulty," James responded. "I'm hoping Harry catches the snitch in record time."

"Me two," Neville piped in. They turned their attention back to the game.

"And another goal for Gryffindor! They lead 30-0! These chasers seem unstoppable!"

The group continued to watch as Gryffindor started running up the score. It was 60-0 when Malcom Preece finally got one past Wood. The teams began to trade goals. It was 80-20 when Neville nudged James on the shoulder.

"What is it, Nev?"

"That dog over there, that's the same one we saw at practice," Neville said, pointing to the right of them. Sure enough, there it was.

"Okay, let's go get him. Hermione, you coming?"

"This isn't a good idea."

James chuckled. "You're probably right, but I'm doing it." With that, he began to walk over to the dog. Neville and Hermione followed. They got halfway when James suddenly stopped. The air became cold, and it felt as if happiness never existed. "Shit."

"James, language," scolded Hermione.

"There are dementors, Hermione," James responded angrily.

Hermione gasped. "Remember the effect they had on Harry on the Express?"

James pulled out his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" A silvery mist shot out. He ended the spell. "Damn, I need a happier memory."

"Since when did you learn the Patronus Charm?" Hermione asked.

"Remus began teaching me when he found out dementors were guarding the school this year. If I was able to get a corporeal patronus, I would be able to send it to protect Harry, but I can't yet." As soon he finished there was gasp in the audience. The three turned to see Harry plummeting to the Earth.

"HARRY!" Hermione gave a scream.

The three stood there helpless until he dropped far enough that the crowd blocked their view.

Harry woke up with a massive headache. He noticed his surroundings were different, but familiar enough to recognize it as the hospital wing.

"Look guys, he's up!" George exclaimed.

Fred, Alicia, Wood, Katie, Angelina, Hermione, Neville, and James looked up.

"HARRY!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"You fell off your broom," said Fred. Or George, no one could tell.

"Gave us quite the scare," said the other twin.

"Dumbledore was furious. He was like a madman after the dementors attacked you." Hermione said. James snorted. "James, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore knows what he's doing."

"And Harry is living proof," James muttered under his breath. Hermione heard him, and glared at him.

"Did we win?" Harry asked.

"Nope" Alicia said.

"Nada" Katie added.

"190-90," said James.

"Ouch," said Harry. "It's my fault."

"Like bloody hell it is," Wood piped in.

"It is," Harry tried to protest, but Wood wouldn't have it.

"If you want to blame someone, blame the dementors."

"Or Fudge," added in Angelina.

"Right."

"But I shouldn't have fallen…"

"Shut. Up. Harry." All eyes looked towards Neville, who was quiet the whole time until now. "Throw yourself a pity party later. Dementors tried to give you the Kiss, it might have been best you fell off your bloody broom."

"Neville, language!" scolded Hermione.

"We have bigger fish to fry than Nev's tongue, Hermione," James said, glaring at her. She has been scolding the boys about language for the entire year and he was growing tired of it. James turned to Harry. "Neville is right. While that fall could have been deadly, even death is better than the Dementor's Kiss."

"Fine," Harry mumbled.

"Good," they all said.

"One more thing, where is my broom?" Harry asked.

Everyone was silent. Finally, Hermione spoke. "Harry, when you fell off your broom, it kind of flew into the Whomping Willow. It was badly damaged"

"Could you repair it?"

"Already asked McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Lupin. They all said they couldn't do anything. Sorry, Harry," Wood said.

"Just brilliant," replied Harry sarcastically. Just then Ron came in. Neville and James gave him the death stare. Hermione looked at him sheepishly. Fred and George ignored him, while the rest of the Gryffindor team nodded slightly. Harry had a blank look on his face.

"How are you Harry? That was quite a fall," He said as he got closer. He didn't notice that both James and Neville had their hands on their wands. The two weren't planning on hexing him, just preparing for the worst.

"I'm fine, Ron," Harry said bluntly.

"Excellent, mate. When do you get out of here?"

Fred and George laughed, while the rest rolled their eyes. Ron looked at them, and then noticed James was standing there. "James, I guess I should apologize for my actions."

"Ya think?"

Ron was infuriated by James's response. Here he was trying to apologize and James was being a prick. "Hey, I'm trying to do the right thing, don't be a git. Don't you want an apology?"

James laughed. "Frankly, I don't give a rat's ass if you apologize or not. Point is, I'm never forgiving you for that. However, apologize to me and make a vow never to attack me again, and then we could be civil, I suppose."

Ron's mouth dropped so far James thought it put a dent in the floor. After a minute of silence, Ron finally submitted.

"Ron, you made us proud," Fred said, fake crying.

"Yeah, owning up to your mistake," added in George.

"Well, one of them."

"One of many."

"Too many."

"But one's a start."

Before they could continue, Madam Pomfrey came in and ushered them out.

* * *

The next day, James and Neville found themselves in the library. Neville wanted to get a jumpstart on the latest Herbology assignment, while James just wanted to escape everyone else. It all started when Snape started deducting points by the dozens for "endangering the students". Then all the Slytherins began their tirade, which didn't really bother him. Then the Ravenclaws began to distance themselves from him. Once again, that didn't bother him too much. What really struck home was when Gryffindor House turned on him, mainly because of all the points he was costing them. Of course, some, namely Harry, Hermione, the entire quidditch team, and Neville, stuck with him.

So there the two were, at one of the corners of the library. Neville was at the table working, while James sitting on the window ledge, staring out into the grounds. They sat in silence for a while, the only sound heard being the scratching of Neville's quill against the parchment. After about an hour of this, someone found the two sitting there.

"James?"

James jumped and turned. "Hey Katie, what's up?"

"Bored. You?"

"About the same. Want a seat?" James asked. When she nodded her head, James removed his legs from the ledge to make room for her. "I'm surprised you're not with Angelina and Alicia," he said when she sat down.

"Why? Don't you want me around?"

"Of course, I do. I was just curious."

"They have Potions right now," Katie said. James grimaced.

"One of these days I'm going to dissect Snape. Maybe Neville could use his remains as fertilizer for his plants."

"That's mean," Katie said laughing as Neville threw a quill at James, who laughed even harder.

Once they calmed down, Katie asked, "So, why are two here alone?"

James shrugged. "Where else is there to go?"

"What about the common room?"

"I'm sick of everyone looking at me like I'm the devil himself," he said flatly.

"I'm sorry. If it helps, it'll get better," she said.

James turned to face Katie. She was 5'4" and had fair, white skin. She had a button nose with big, brown eyes and long, flowing brown hair. James had to admit she was beautiful.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because you have your friends that stand beside you."

James smiled. "I do. Thank you, Katie."

"Anytime."

For the next hour, the two sat on the ledge, enjoying each other's company. All was not well for James, but it felt close enough to it.


End file.
